Sibling Rivalry
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Mayor McDaniels is faced with the greatest challenge ever when her sister comes to town for a out of the blue visit, and meanwhile the boys are mocking the hell of Justin Bieber and his bad behavior, but the battened pop star visits town which chaos soon follows . Nonslash and major celebrity bashing
1. A Visitor from the past

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied sexual situations and terms and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**Sibling Rivalry**

**Chapter 1: A Visitor from the past**

One morning in the small semi- peaceful and sleepy mountain community of South Park, Colorado, that a fresh 3 inches of Colorado white gold had fallen over the town overnight. Cut to the local bus stop where the boys are there and waiting for their bus to come which it is frigid cold out there which their noses and cheeks were beat red from the cold winds that whipping against them while they stands there. Something had alerted the other three boys out of their careless approach and ignoring about Cartman and whatever he is talking about right now, that he says something about Justin Bieber and the cops had raided his house which it had sparked some interest in them .

"What did you say, Cartman?" Kyle asked while looking at Cartman at that moment.

"Well, Kahl, that I was talking about that swag loving little bitch Justin Bieber and his latest fuck up that got the law involved?!" Cartman snarls back in a very annoyed tone voice.

"What that little fag did now?" Kenny mumbled loudly while he was looking at Cartman.

"The bitch got raided by the cops, and they had found coke in his house." Cartman replied.

"Oh, hold on there for a minute….did you say, Justin Bieber?" Stan replied in a very confused tone voice.

"Yeah, that is what I did say, you damned dirty tree hugging hippie!" Cartman smarts off at him with a scornful look at him, and Stan gives him the finger.

"Oh, fuck you fat ass!" Stan screeches back to defend himself.

"Hey, wait a minute….You guys I had thought that the town had beaten him to death, when it was discovered that he and those two other talentless jokes were crab people?" Kenny mumbles in great confusion, as he looks at Cartman.

"Yeah, he did die twice, but the little twat is back again I see." Cartman ranted wildly, when he states his case to shows his hatred for Bieber more openly.

Meanwhile at South Park City Hall, inside the mayor's office where Mayor McDaniels was seating at her desk, busy doing paperwork, and today is her birthday on Tuesday, January 21 st, hitting the big 50 two years ago haven't slow her down at all and still looking young than she is. But all sudden her intercom speaker had crackled to life at that moment which it was Freddy.

"_Uh, excuse me, madam mayoress, there is someone is here to see you urgent." _Freddy said

"What is it now?" McDaniels whispered to herself when she heard her aide spoke from the intercom."Well…Send them in, Freddy. Which she pushed the button to returned her answer to her aid.

A few seconds later, where her office door had swung open to reveal a younger woman perhaps a few years younger than she is, with a dark blond hair that was a bun and wearing a maroon pantsuit and a black blouse underneath, which the mayor has a very dumbfounded or shocked look that had formed on her youthful face that she knows her very well, that she is the mayor's younger sister who the mayor haven't seen over the years since she became mayor of this town.

"Candice, what the hell you are doing here that I may ask?" The light aqua colored hair mayor asked while she remained seated in her chair.

"I see that your childhood dream had come true, Martha, and happy birthday to you, big sister." Candice replied as she stepped forward toward her desk.

"The last time…. that I had actually talked to you when you blew me off, and haven't spoken to me after I show my disapproval of that douchebag husband of yours when you were marrying him fifteen years ago ." Mayor McDaniels said, with the slight frown had formed on her face.

"Aw… you sound like dad, Martha." Candice said, while looking scornfully back at her older sister. "Well, that douchebag and I are currently separated at this time."

"But I wonder how the hell did you find me?" McDaniels questions her sister on how she found her whereabouts in this town.

"Well, Martha…. I had hired a private eye to find you which you are not far from home at all, and where is Marty?" Candice asked in confusion while she was silently thinking about her older brother who had perished along with his wife in that other zombie outbreak that happened many months ago.

"Marty and his wife Hannah were killed in a car accident a few months ago, Candice." McDaniels said in a white lie to protect about the real truth on how their brother had died in such gory way and the strangest part with the zombie outbreak that plagued the town, that she silently wonders that she can handle about the actual truth and the other strangest stuff had happened here to herself at that moment.

"But what happened to their two sons, Martha?" Candice asked in a very demanding tone voice.

"Candice, me and George are taking care of them now, which Marty had wished for it in his will." McDaniels said in a very annoyed tone voice, as she looks at her very funny. That is when BarBrady came walking in there, and he came from Fairplay for court to watch his brother, Redmond's murder trail which he is wearing his blue police uniform but is more ornamental with the all the gold on it than his everyday' uniform that he wears.

"Hiya….Martha, do you wants to have lunch with me which I needs someone talks with after gone to the county court in Fairplay to watch my murderous brother goes before the judge this morning which it was a bad day, also a couple of city business." BarBrady said, while he was holding his cap in his hands, as he looks at her.

"Why sure, George which I do needs some air for a bit?" McDaniels said which she was grabbing her black colored wool peat jacket, and is walking out with him.

"Hey… where the hell you are going to, Martha?" Candice said, as she looks at her sister who is standing next to her police chief and secret lover with those scornful look on her face.

"I'm going out to lunch and discuss about city manners, do you mind…. Plus it is my birthday too?" McDaniels said which she is planning to get a birthday drink during lunch, and that is when they had left.

"Oh, I see that she is still bitch all these years." Candice loudly notes to herself, before she leaves too.

_To be continued_

_**Author's note: The mayor's birthday is based on the old South Park official calendar, and having a sister to deal with, while doing her mayoral duties….. While I'm thinking about for the rest of plot, so enjoy this chapter.**_


	2. A A T H A T W

**Chapter 2: Another Arrest that was heard around the world**

Later that very same day which it was late afternoon, cut to South Park Elem., inside classroom # 7 which it was Mr. Garrison's class inside the room where his students were seated at their desks after having a very filling lunch of Salisbury Streak with butter noodles, mixed vegetables and dinner roll and apple or cherry pie, but they still loves Chef's version of the recipe all these years after his tragic death. Which all of those bratty kids were once chatting along other before Garrison come back from his own lunch at that moment which once again they are trash talking about Justin Bieber, and it was pissing all the girls off who are Bieber fans… well, expect for Wendy Testaburger who is rolling her eyes at the whole thing, because she doesn't care about the pop culture thing anymore, thanks to the Photoshop scandal that labeled her as a hater which in the end that she gave into it to saved her damaged reputation among the student body, and along with Dylan the red Goth kid who sat in the dark corner which he doesn't give a fuck about.

"Hey, you guys…. Guess, what I just heard that the little bitch, Justin Bieber got arrested in Miami for DUI and resisting arrest this morning?!" Cartman said, along with a joyous smile that formed on his heavy plump shaped face which his cheeks were beat red from laughing big time.

"Wow… that idiot is getting into trouble with his out of control bad behavior." Kyle said which he had lifted a brow up on his face.

"Oh, shut up…. Cartman, there are Justin Bieber lovers in this classroom right now!" Bebe angrily snarls back at him.

"Oh, really….That I don't need to shut up about Bieber which this is breaking news… bitch, that you needs to go back to your shoe loving fetish, instead of worshiping that Miley Cyrus looking fag!" Cartman shot back at her with his own set of insults.

"What…. a fucking asshole, he is!?" Bebe mumbles under her breath, as she rolls her eyes with such scorn at him. And that is when Mr. Garrison came stomping into there at that moment which he looks very pissed off.

"**Everyone sit down, and Shut the fuck up!"** Garrison screams loudly, as he stands behind his desk.

"Well… Mr. Garrison, what had climbed up your ass again today?" Cartman said in a very sarcastic tone voice.

"Well…. Eric and your bratty friends' loud argument about that spoiled brat can be heard down in the teacher lounge a few minutes ago, for your punishment is a multi- questions pop quiz on history to break your bawls." Garrison replied in a very angry tone voice while he had slammed his fist down.

"UGH!" All of the kids said in unison with their mouths locked open with shock, as they looks on at their pissed off teacher.

"Goddamnit, Cartman!" Stan said in a whisper while he was nosebridgepinching himself.

"Thanks a lot, fat ass!" Kyle silently fumes to himself.

"This is fucking bull shit right here?!" Kenny softly mumbles while he buried in his arms that they were resting on the desk.

"Oh, I'm sorry dudes and ladies which you had ruined the teachers' betting game for whoever wins in this years' Super Bowl." Garrison ranted loudly.

"Whoa…. Dude!" Stan said along with a feared look that settled upon his face.

Later that very same night….. Cut to the McDaniels residence inside the master bedroom which McDaniels was in bed, and plus she was wearing her mud pack mask and in her Pink PJs along with reading on her kindle tablet before heading for bed herself and BarBrady had gone to sleep after he had romanced her all afternoon long for her birthday.

"Well… I better go to bed myself then, and I'm still wondering why the hell that my sister is doing here in this town for what reason?!" McDaniels said to herself quietly after watching at her alarm clock that was sitting on a bedside table. All sudden BarBrady's radio crackles to life which his men had napped a troublesome young celebrity for pissing in public and exposing himself, resisting arrest, DUI and wrecking driving.

"Oh, Sir... we need you at the station now which we have napped a major celebrity who just got out of jail in Miami this morning." Yates spoke from the radio.

"What….. Justin Bieber?" BarBrady spoke back into the radio.

"Seriously… That kid really needs some help, or a foot up in his punk ass?!" McDaniels said in a low whispering tone voice.

Meanwhile at South Park Police station inside the large squad room which all the on duty cops were standing there and laughing their asses off.

"Boy, Justin Bieber does look like Miley Cyrus's twin." Officer Alexander McDaniels said while he was sitting at his desk doing his paperwork, and you can hear Justin yelling in the background.

"Let me go now…..You pigs that you know who I AM?!" Justin yelled in a protest.

"Yeah right, you're a spoiled little brat who look like that he had shit his pants….lights out!" Officer Brown replied while he was walking out of the jail area.

"Will you ever shut up, bitch!?" A drunken prisoner yelled back who was sleeping in another cell next to him.

Outside in the squad room where Yates was standing in front of his desk which he was holding a tan folder in his left hand.

"Has that swagger lover had shut the hell up yet, Brown?!" Yates detested loudly, and BarBrady came in which the mayor stays home for the night which she have a lot of meetings tomorrow."Uh, Sir you are here and where is the mayor at?"

"Well, Mayor McDaniels is not coming in at all, because she have meetings in the morning that she wants her beauty sleep, Lou which I've talked to her on the way to here?!" BarBrady states while looking slight nervous at the daywalker lead officer.

"Finally…. I get some quiet without her bitching at me for once." Yates said under his breath which it was a sigh of relief.

_To Be Continued_


	3. OMAHA, and Fan Girls!

**Chapter 3: OMAHA, and Fan Girls!**

The very next morning at the police station, outside of the main entrance where a large crowd of local news crews along with national and international photographers had gathered outside of the building to get the best photo, plus those crazy ass fan girls from all ages had camp out there after they had gotten the word last night that their fallen idol had been arrested in small semi-peaceful mountain town to see a glimpse or touch their embattled idol's arm while he was walking out from the jail. That is when Mayor McDaniels is walking up to the doors with her two aides right now; she looks around the crowd which she sees young girls standing there and holding colorful poster boards that reads "Free Bieber!" on it.

"For the mother of God, what the hell is wrong with our youth!?" McDaniels said while she was rolling her eyes for this stupidity at her own right-handed man Johnson, as they steps into the building at that moment.

Inside the main squad room where all of the on duty officers and top city officials were there to discuss about the Bieber crisis when she came walking in which everyone had quieted down, and that is when Sgt. Yates had stepped forward while he was standing next to his right-handed man Det. Harris, Lt Dawson and BarBrady whose was standing before her.

"Good morning, Mayor McDaniels …. Well, we knows why we all here are for crowd control right now, due from those crazy Bieber fan girls that had camp outside in front of our station?!" Yates said after he cleared his throat.

"Oh, yes….Yates, we know about those crazy ass zombies like fan girls had arrived in town since last night!" McDaniels cries out in pure annoyance while she looks very scornfully at him while she remained seated before continuing for her cause to voice her concern. "That we need to keep them in check, when that little spoiled little punk gets out of jail which I don't want any rioting at all."

"Mayor McDaniels, and gentlemen…. that I've an idea to get those crazy fan bitches out of our town for good?!" A very familiar child's voice rings over the loud chattering which they all stopped and looks over their shoulder to see who it is, Eric Cartman standing there which the sight of him makes both McDaniels and Yates rolls their eyes at him because they both can't stand him at all.

"Oh, what do you want now, kid which we are having an issue for the police meeting right now…..so scramble!" Yates said to show his hatred for the fat kid.

"Hey…. Wait a minute for one minute there, Lou, let us hears him out, if it is okay with the mayor." BarBrady said, as he steps forward at that moment.

"Oh, whatever…. That I don't care which I've somewhere in a half hour, so speak your mind now, kid!?" McDaniels said in a very bored tone voice which she has somewhere to be in a half hour.

Meanwhile at the same time…..Cut to Randy Marsh's workplace where Randy was sitting at his desk which he was planning for his super bowl party because the Broncos are in, and he was talking to Nelson at that moment.

"Hey… Nelson, guess what!" Randy said in a very cheerful tone, that is when the gray colored hair looking man with glasses came up to him.

"What is it, Randy?" Nelson said after he took a slip from his coffee mug.

"When Manning and the Broncos does plays offense during the Super bowl, that we are playing a drinking game when he says "Omaha during the play in motion!" Randy said while he was looking at him.

"Fine…. I'll be bringing a bottle of Jameson whiskey for the game then." Nelson replied.

"Hey, can I bring chips to the party." An unknown man said while he was standing by the water cooler.

"Sure!" Randy answered.

Later that same morning…. Cut to The Village Inn where the Goth kids are sitting in a large booth and drinking coffee which it is pissing the old waitress off right now.

"Will you damned kids buy something to eat, instead of drinking coffee all time!?" The old waitress mumbles scornfully at them.

"Oh, fuck off… you old conformist shrank!" Pete shot back with his own insult for her that is when he begins to have coughing attack because he has the flu and is post be in bed.

"What, a bunch of little bastards…that I've ever see in my whole life?!" The old waitress whispers loudly to herself, as she walks away. That is when Mayor McDaniels came walking in which she was with her sister and an auburn colored hair teenage girl is with them which it was Candice's daughter Melody who came to town with her mother to visit her aunt, who will be graduating from high school this year.

"Pete, it's your aunt?" Henrietta said as she looks at him who has a very scared look on his face at that moment.

"Oh, shit….. I'm fucking dead!" Pete said while coughing very hard while he had sunk down under the table in fear.

"Hey, Pete… who the hell is… those rich conformists is with your aunt?" Michael asked while he was looking over his shoulder.

"I don't know, dude?" Pete said in a great confusion after he took a quick glance at them for a second which he was thinking about leaving there without getting caught by her, but it was too late while he was sneaking out of the door at that moment. But the mayor's cell phone had started to ring which it was Johnson, and that is when she quickly turns around which she saw them standing there.

"Johnson, can you see me later in my office." McDaniels said while she looks very pissed at them while she saw them.

"Peter Louis McDaniels, why the hell you are doing outside for during this bitter cold temps while you are sick?!" McDaniels said in a very concerned tone voice.

"Aunt Mary, I can't stay home anymore, because it is driving me crazy right now." Dylan states his case to her at that moment.

"Let's go now… we are going back to my office which you can rest there?!" McDaniels said in annoyance while they were walking out of there, and they had left the other three Goth kids behind.

_**To Be Continued**_


	4. Bieber Fever Hits South Park

**Chapter 4: Bieber Fever Hits South Park**

Later on which it was late afternoon… Outside of the police station where the crowd of impatient teenage crowd had stood there and went wildly when their fallen idol has walk out of the station which all sudden you can hear screaming like a much of banshees from those confused tween and teenage girls when they catches a glimpse of him while he was walking to the waiting vehicle to whisk him away with his big and threatening bodyguards, But that is when the camera drifts up to a large window in the station where BarBrady, Yates and Dawson were standing there and looking down at the idol worship frenzy down below.

"Thank god…. I have a son which I don't have to deal with this shit at all?!" Yates said, while he was lighting his cigarette up which it was wedged between his lips and took a deep inhale of it at that moment.

"How the hell did he gotten famous in the first place?" Dawson asked while looking very confused.

"Morgan Freeman!" All three said in unison.

"He was found by the R&B singer Usher on YouTube after his mother had upholded his videos when he was young on there?' Morgan Freeman explains about how Bieber got famous to the very confused officers who was silently wondering how the hell he got into the office.

"Are you God, Morgan Freeman, just like you are in those movies Brue Almighty and Evan Almighty?" BarBrady asked while he was looking at the legendary actor.

"Nope, I'm not… When every time there is something needs to be explain, that is when I'll show up to do so which that I'll earns a brand new freckle every time, officer?!" Morgan Freeman replied which a brand new freckle magically appears on his face at that moment. When all of three top commanding officers quickly turned around to notice he was gone and disappeared in thin air.

"Where the hell did he go?" Yates loudly questioned himself when he looks around the room which all three had taken a quick look around the room how Mr. Freeman got in & out very fast. But sudden they all heard BarBrady's office phone begins to ring at that moment when BarBrady answered it.

"Hello? Oh, yes…. Mayor, we are on the crowd situation right now." BarBrady spoke in the phone.

"Oh, like hell you are…. you goddamned idiots which I'm currently getting many phone calls from many concerned citizens last few hours….. Just do your damn job now!" Mayor McDaniels yelled into her office phone which Johnson was standing next to her, and she buries her face in her arms which she is getting a stress duce headache from getting calls from complaining townsfolk to down dealing with a police force that is filled with incompetent idiots right now.

"Mayor, are you okay right now?" Johnson asked which he looks very concerned for his longtime best friend at that moment.

"Johnson, can this town go without any strangeness or a fuck up celebrity who show up in town which bad things follow soon after for one day that I ask?" McDaniels said when she popped her head up from her arms to look at him. "Oh, second thought….where the hell is Freddy had disappeared to which it was a half hour ago that he went down to the record room?"

"Uh, mayor….. Where is my sister too?" Johnson notices that Candice was missing from the room too.

"Ugh…. Son of bitch…. I see that her wild side had never died at all since she had married into the high society life?" McDaniels muttered furiously that is when Freddy came walking in which his black tie was crooked and his brown hair was a mess which the mayor had kept her silence about it and it had clearly made her blood broils red-hot inside for her own little sister that leads to her think about that she is only here to piss her off big time which it is already stressful day for her at this moment.

Meanwhile…. Cut to the Chef Jerome McElroy Memorial Park at the basketball court where the boys and Craig and those guys were playing basketball which they all notices that all the girls were running toward the downtown area right now.

"Oh, yes…. He is finally out at last!" Lola screams bloody murder as she ran toward town.

"Oh, no…. I take that little piece of shit Justin Bieber is out of the city jail right now." Kenny mumbles loudly.

"Maybe he will fuck something else up while he is in our town, and get throw back in town's jail which I would be so happy?! Craig said.

"Had anyone had killed that douchebag yet?" Cartman cries out in great annoyance.

"Hey…Wait a minute, Cartman I had thought that you ordered Cthulhu to killed him, and the townsfolk had clubbed him to death along with Nicki Minaj and Lil' Wayne who had turned out to be crab people." Kyle said which he was thinking back about Bieber's past deaths.

"Yeah, well I did, Kahl….but what the hell that he is keeps coming back?!" Cartman replied which it is more like a loud whimper, and that is when Wendy had showed up at that moment."Oh, look you guys it is another Justin Bieber fan who wants to kick my ass right now?!"

"Well, Cartman for your own fact that I hate Justin Bieber who uses sex appeal over very sex crazed girls to get his records sell along with One Direction and the other pop music stars well expect for Pink?!" Wendy snapped back at Cartman's insult.

"Wendy, you mean like Disney Channel… what they did with the Jonas Brothers?" Stan replied while looking at his girlfriend.

"Yes…. S-Stan for God's sake!" Wendy said in a very angry tone which Stan had quietly back off from her.

"Oh, also don't forget about the media is giving him the nonstop coverage too?" Token said.

"We need to see the mayor about this?" Wendy said.

"Uh, because we have a very strained relationship with the mayor, Wendy." Stan said.

"UGH…..I'm don't care, Stan!" Wendy snarls back.

"Bitch…Do you have sand in your vagina right now!" Cartman shot his mouth off at her.

"Oh, fuck off, Cartman!" Stan shot back at him for insulting his girlfriend at that moment.

_**To Be Continued **_


	5. Family Drama

**Chapter 5: Family Drama**

Later that very same day which it was early afternoon in the downtown, where all sudden a leopard pattern painted Lamborghini was speeding down on South Park Ave along with loud rap music. That is when the car was pulled over by two South Park police squad cars at that moment. It was Officer Brown and Officer Alexander McDaniels got up out from their squad cars, and Alex had his K-9 partner remained back in the squad car when needed.

"Oh, look, Alex….It is a Swagger lover?" Brown said in a very sarcastic tone voice, as he looks at his fellow officer who was doing his mother's infamous eye roll *McDaniels' eye roll* at this whole thing.

"God, please….. I'm sick of these fuckers already?!" Alex said with a heavy sigh as he looks at the car… which all sudden he smells pot smoke and fear in the air."I smell reefer, and fear!" While he was straightening his cap up on his head, and they head over the car at that moment which it was Justin with one of his rappers friends.

"You fucking cops in this damned town along with other many police agencies in this damned country will not leave me alone, which you are a bunch of jelly loving fuckers who wants to see me fall from the spotlight." Bieber ranted at Alex who has a not pleased look on his face that was hidden behind his dark shaded pilot styled sunglasses.

"Oh, I'm sorry that we are taking advantage of you, because you are acting like a fucking idiot, that is why I'm had pulled you over, you little loudmouthed punk." Officer McDaniels snapped back at him, Which Brown is thinking about that Mayor McDaniels is speaking through her son right now. "Now get me your license and registration, please?!" While he was standing there and holding his ticket in his hands at that moment, Which Brown raise an eyebrow when he heard Alex's tone of his voice which he'd thought it was Mayor McDaniels standing there for a second; when she gets into one of her infamous ranting moods at her top officers when due to something goes wrong in this town. "Hey… Brownie, do you smell that?"

"Yeah, I do… it is fear, Officer McDaniels?!" Brown replied for McDaniels' question with a very emotionless blank face which he is trying to not laugh.

"Do you why I've pulled you over, loitering and, Mr. Bieber?" Officer McDaniels said when he shows cleared baggies that were filled with crack and pot that he have in his hands which Bieber's friend had threw them out of the window. "Loitering and, carrying pot and crack, let's go boys that you're under arrest right now, so get out of the car now!" That is when Bieber had jumped out of the car and starts to fighting Alex to try to get away, but Alex had deployed his taser gun on him which he begins to yell like a girl at moment. At last they had cuffed him and his companion and putted them into Brown's squad car which many South Park residents were clapping and cheering for the arrest which Randy was standing there in his Broncos gear and have a bag of groceries for Super Bowl which the team he loves is getting a beating by Seattle.

"Oh, come on officer, tases that little punk again, which It is a lot better to watch than the super bowl!" Randy shouts out loud from across the street in the parking lot, and that is when BarBrady arrives on the scene along with a couple other officers to help out with securing the scene which a crowd of people had gathered around the area to see what is going on, and they were all hoping for the local police just shoot him just like in CSI.

"Oh, Alright…. Everybody, move along, there is nothing to see, you looking loos, this is police business!" BarBrady said, as he stood before the growing crowd at that moment.

"Oh, come on, BarBrady….. You and your men do us a favor by shooting that punk which we are getting sick and hearing about him and his bad behavior." Jimbo said while he was standing next to his half-brother, Ned and the other men who had decided to quit watching the game.

"Yeah… Rabble….. Rabble…. Rabble!" The townsfolk had begins to clamors for Bieber's death by the cops' hands right now.

"Do you have a super bowl to watch right now?!" BarBrady shot back in a very annoyed tone voice.

"Well, BarBrady…..The game sucks which Denver is getting their ass handed by Seattle?!" Randy replied while looking at the slightly overweight and bumbling police chief.

"It is true, chief?!" Officer Novak, the officer with gray hair added.

"Oh, camel poo which I see that this arrest is everyone's must watch piece tonight!" BarBrady said to himself.

Meanwhile at the McDaniels residence at that same time ….. Inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was early home that she was seated in her black colored leather executive chair at her desk which here desk was covered with paperwork and her laptop. Which she wanted to be alone with a glass of white wine and smoking a cigarette at that moment, because she had a very bad day?

"Hey… Aunt Mary, I've gotten my report card for you to sign?!" Pete said which he is flicking his black/red dyed bangs out of his eyes and looking a lot better from being sick, but he was met by such hostility right now,.

"Not now, Peter?!" McDaniels angry snapped at him which he looks very dumbfounded.

"Well damn… So, what kind of bitch bug had crawled up your ass this time which you're a bitch again, Aunt Mary?!" Pete softly whispers to himself while he was backing out of the room in fear that is when he ran into his Aunt Candice at the same time.

"Geez… Peter, you scared me for a moment." Candice said after she had stopped him in his tracks." Where is your Aunt Martha, Peter?"

"Well, Aunt Candice….she is in her office, and she is in her total bitch mode right now?!" Pete replied while he was looking over his shoulder and he walks away from the scene at that moment.

"Martha, I'm need to speak with you about something important right now." Candice said as she was walking into the lion's den.

"Like what, Candice?" McDaniels said while she looks up from her paperwork that she had brought home to work on to give her sister an angry glare.

"Geez….. What had gotten into you in these last few days?! Candice said which she looks very shocked from witnessing her sister's angry outburst.

"Candice, don't you try to push me at all which I'm not in a good mood at all right now , and I 'm wants to be left alone!" McDaniels was threatening her to leave her office.

"Well, Martha…. You're overacting like a drama queen right now?!" Candice shot back at her own sister who was glaring back at her.

"Candice, you came to my town which you're to trying to upstage me with your fabulous high society life in New York which I've worked my ass off to get to Princeton, and which it had led me to where I'm at now!" McDaniels said in such angry tone voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Perfect, least I'm not you had worked their way up to the top in a very backwoods small mountain hick town." Candice said which it pisses the mayor off.

"So, you're telling me that money is the best that ever had happened to you, Candice that I'm wanted to help people out, and dreamed becoming like those many female politicians since my childhood?!" McDaniels said which the tone of her voice was somber with a tint of anger in it which she was grabbing her coat and going to leave at that moment. "Oh, look like I'm going back to city hall right now."

"Hey… Where you're going to now, Martha that we are not even done finishing with this yet?" Candice said while looking at her.

"Well, Candice, that I've mayoral duties to attend to in this hick town which my citizens needs me right now, Peter, let's go now." McDaniels said while she was walking out of her home office to heads out back into town at moment.

"God, she is such a bitch!" Candice said to herself, outside in the driveway where a black colored SUV was pulling out which McDaniels was driving and Peter was in the front passenger seat, and they are going back to city hall then to the police station .

_To Be Continued _

_**Author's note: well, on to writing the grand finale which I'm hopes that you enjoy this chapter and I've referenced "the Loitering and" line from the funny as hell movie Super Troopers .**_


	6. Deported to the Moon

**Chapter 6: Deported to the Moon**

Flash at Cartman's house inside the living room which the boys are sitting on the floor and looking to death after switching the channel from that sucky ass super bowl, and that is when they had come across a breaking news segment which it is about the second arrest of Justin Bieber in South Park right now.

"_Breaking news out of South Park at this hour, where we had just learned that battened teen heart-throb Justin Bieber had been arrested for a second time this week in South Park during a traffic stop earlier this evening." _Tom Thompson said while he was staring into the camera which you can see a large crowd of people who supports Bieber mostly are teenage teens and their moms, and those who hate Bieber with a passion are standing there in the background.

"It is a major shift of mood in downtown of South Park from the heavy loss of the broncos in the super bowl to Bieber hating which a massive crowd of people who are supporting Bieber and Bieber haters which at news 9 hoping for another blood stained riot from this small town just like Black Friday, now back to you, Tom and Tammy." Niles Lawson said.

"Holy shit, you guys which I wanted to down there to see some hot and dumb teenage bitches beats the crap out of each other over a stupid fag which it is a win for me you guys." Cartman said that is when the TV screen had went black.

"Oh, yes... titties!" Kenny joyous mumbles which his little over perverted mind is at work.

Meanwhile at the same time inside the police station's large squad room where a meeting had called by the mayor which the city council members are there too, that the police are celebrating that they will be world's famous for arresting Justin Bieber right now.

"Okay…. That is an enough with that we are going to be famous, because you idiots had arrested that little spoiled little punk?!" McDaniels yelled at the top of her lungs which she looks both annoyed and pissed as she looks around the room."But how the hell we get him out of here which we can go back to some normalcy in this town?"

"Can we ship him back to Canada, Mayor?" Randy asked.

"I think… There are deportation petitions going around the internet right now…Mmmkay?" Mackey said.

"Even Canada don't want him back in their country either?!" Skeeter added.

"Actually…nobody wants him because he is an idiot." Gerald said.

"How about blasting him off to the fiery sun?" Freddy said. That is when Mayor McDaniels was quietly pacing back and forth that this conversation had led her to raise a brow with this crap which what the hell that she is listening to right now.

"That will do anyone a big favor in this world?" Johnson added.

"Umm… excuse me, Mayor McDaniels, and city council members, that I've the answer to our problem." Cartman said when he walking up and his friends behind.

"Kid, I'll hear anything at this point of time?!" McDaniels said with a heavy sigh.

A couple of hours later in Mexico, at MASA base where a rocket had been set up which the South Park police officers had putted Justin Bieber into a space rocket. Inside the control room where the boys, Mayor McDaniels, her aides, city council, BarBrady, Yates, Harris and Dawson were all standing there looking out of the window.

"Okay… Manuel, launch that son of bitch into the outer space!" Cartman spoke into a walkie-talkie.

"Sh, fly!" Manuel said that is when the rocket had blast off into outer space which Mayor McDaniels is wondering where they had sent him to at that moment.

"Hey, I'm wondering what the hell did we had sent him to anyway?" McDaniels asked.

"What we did to Tom Cruise after 200 celebrities' lawsuit fiasco had gone down, Mayor?!" Cartman replied.

"Now I don't want to know, what you kids did to them at all?! McDaniels said.

"Well, Bieber fad is finally over at all, let go home now everyone?!" Randy said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said which they all walks away.

Outer space, on the surface of the moon, where you can see the bodies of Tom Cruise, Jambu/Willy were laying there, and not far from there was the abandoned DP Oil rig is seen in the background, that is when Justin Bieber lands on the surface which he was dead on impact which he had landed next to Tom Cruise at that moment.

The next following morning….. Cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was at her desk and overlooking some paperwork before signing them, that is when Candice came walking in which she and her were heading back to New York right now.

"Well, Martha….. We are going back to New York City, and you can keep your hick town." Candice said while looking scornfully at her older sister who was sitting behind her desk who has not amused look on her face.

"Oh, Whatever, Candice ….. I can take small town's life over big city's life for every day of the week." McDaniels said with rolling her eyes at her who was giving a dirty look. "That I see there is no family reunion in the near future which it is fine with me then, because I've my own family and a town to take care of which I'm don't have any time to deal with your over dramatic ass right now." Suddenly the mayor walks around her desk which she has meetings to attend for the whole day right now." Well, bye then which I'd love to stay to argue with you, but I've a town to run around here and attend meetings for the job too." That is when Mayor McDaniels had walk out of the room which she was joined by her aides at that moment.

"I see that our sisterly relationship hasn't changed at all." Candice said to herself before she left and head for the airport.

**The End**


End file.
